


Baby Face

by GrimmStormborn



Category: Archipelago (2010), Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Babyface, F/M, archipelago, unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmStormborn/pseuds/GrimmStormborn
Summary: Tom is highly amused, and slightly horrified, at your secret nickname for him.





	Baby Face

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was posted on TH Frustration on Tubmlr under my tumblr account. I am slowly gathering my stories I have posted on various other platforms, just so I won't lose track of them. So, if you find this familiar, it might be because you have read it on tumblr quite some time ago.

 

 **SUMMARY:** Tom is highly amused, and slightly horrified, at your secret nickname for him.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This one-shot is purely based my imagination with Tom Hiddleston in context. This does not, under any circumstance, reflect the real person. 

* * *

 

“Goooood morning, my sunshine!”

“Ugh..”

Tom laughed when I buried my face under my pillow, blocking out both the sunlight and his radiant face.

“Fine, let me correct myself: Good morning my beauty, who inherently hates mornings,” he tried this time, and a small smile graced my lips. But I still refused to open my eyes.

“Ada, sweetheart, I just came back from my morning jog.”

I immediately pushed the pillow away from my face, and cracked one eye open to check if he was telling the truth.

And he was, as I took in his (and my) favourite black hoodie and his dishevelled hair, and the very light layer of sweat that covered his face. 

“Mmm…Now  _this_ is a good wake-up call,” I remarked as I cracked my other eye open, too, admiring the sight of my boyfriend of almost a year and a half now.

“My after-jog appearance is apparently good enough to wake you up  _every time._ I’m getting rather proud of myself here,” he sighed, grinning.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the front of his hoodie and tugged him closer to me, so that our noses were almost touching. “I am supposed to keep you grounded, not inflate your ego,” I whispered, licking my lips.

“You’re good at both, love,” he whispered back a little absent-mindedly, his eyes fixed on my lips.

Instead of giving him a reply, I closed the distance between us and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist, moving on top of me as he deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes of making out, I finally managed to regain some of my senses, and pulled away from the heated kiss, breathing heavily.

“Not a good time of the month,” I simply said.

Tom groaned as he rolled over to his back, still holding me close.

Chuckling, I moved so that my chin was resting on my hand, which was on top of his chest. “Sorry, handsome. Even I would like it if Mother Nature was a little kinder to the ladies, but since that’s not the case, I guess we have to live with it,” I told him, watching a smile spread across those delectable lips of his.

“I can’t believe I forgot. I did buy you a load of chocolates yesterday, and watched as you finished them all by yourself. And then have the wrappers chucked at my head for asking why you hadn’t spared me any,” he laughed, and I grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry. I can be monstrous if the pain is bad, you know that. Just feel lucky it’s getting better today, else I’d have probably had you buried under the pillows by now already.”

Still laughing softly, Tom leaned down to kiss my forehead. “It’s alright, my sweet. I don’t mind getting wrappers thrown at me, or getting buried under the pillows, if it’s by you.”

I grinned. “That’s my sweet man. And, you’re trying to make sure I don’t suddenly flare up, aren’t you?” I asked him, watching him sheepishly grin this time. I shook my head, ruffling his hair. “Any plans for today, then? I know I’m meeting Jamie later today to get a few scripts, but hopefully we can have dinner together, if you’re free,” I suggested, almost having forgotten the meeting with her agent.

Tom was tracing my cheeks gently with his index finger, when he realised that I was talking to him. “Oh, um…dinner, you say? I should be free, yes. I’m meeting Joanna for lunch, but that’s about it,” he answered, still tracing my face – something he seemed to love to do.

“Oh! Joanna! Is she planning to do a new film?” I asked him.

“I think so, I’m not really sure. She just said she wanted to discuss a few ideas.”

“Well, I do hope she makes a film with you again. I had enjoyed both Unrelated and Archipelago. Oh, the baby face…” I trail off, my eyes gazing at the ceiling as I remembered his young face.

Tom stopped tracing my cheeks, and raised an eyebrow. “Baby face?”

Realising that I had spoken out loud, I looked back at him, biting my lips as I tried to hide my grin. “Eh…yeah. Baby face.”

“Are you referring to me?” Tom asked me, his finger still at the same spot on my face.

With an expression of a kid who was caught devouring candies, I nodded my head.

“Exactly how, and when, did you come up with that?” he continued.

“Have you ever seen your face a few years ago? I mean, it was so cute! So, so cute!” I began, sitting up a little while he laid there, one hand behind his head while the other, the one I’d been resting on, stretched out.

“You came up with that name…after you watched Unrelated,” he guessed, his eyebrow still raised.

“Nah, I came up with it in RADA.”

His eyebrow shot up even further, making me giggle.

I was from RADA too; only, I was three years his junior. I had never had lessons with him, but I had definitely seen him around the campus, once or twice, and I remembered his face very well, every time I spotted him at cafeteria of the school, or along the corridors while I walked to my classes. It was rare that I saw him, with many students milling around the campus constantly, but I did see him more than a couple of times.

“Well, I had spotted you around the campus before, I told you. The first thing I had noticed was your face. How young and cute it was. And I had nicknamed you Baby Face in my head, because obviously, I hadn’t known your name then. And now, well, it just got stuck,” I shrugged, grinning now.

Tom stayed silent, taking all of this in, before speaking up again. “ _Baby_ face?”

I nodded my head again.

He sat up, looking at me. “I was well into my twenties when I was at RADA, you know. And I was nicknamed  _baby_ face?”

I chuckled, scooting closer to him to wrap my arms around his torso. “It didn’t stop you from getting the girls, did it?” I asked him, smirking. “You were unbelievably cute and had that boyish-charm around you. So I named you that.”

He looked down at me for awhile, before he burst out laughing. “Baby face…really…” He shook his head, wrapping his arms around me, and then kissed the top of my head. “Oh my love, I hadn’t known that you had such a nickname for me.”

“It’s my secret nickname. The one that pops into my head when I watch any of your earlier films,” I chuckled.

“Well, I’m not so sure about the name, but as long as the name amuses you, my darling, I’m completely fine with it,” he grinned.

“It really does. And I’ve not shared this name with anyone, you know. So, it’s very exclusively mine.”

“I really like the sound of that. Just don’t call me that in front of my sisters,” he almost pleaded, and I burst out laughing this time.

“Well, don’t tease me ever again, and this nickname will not reach Sarah and Emma.”

Tom pouted playfully, and I leaned up to peck his lips. “Don’t worry, I plan on keeping that name exclusively mine for a long, long time,” I assured him.

“Good, because I’m planning to keep  _you_ exclusively mine for a long, long time,” he whispered, pulling me closer to him.

We sat in comfortable silence for a long time, before I heard Tom’s voice.

“If you had seen my around the campus a few times, and even had a nickname for me, why hadn’t you approached me to talk?” he asked me. “I’d have loved to get to know you earlier.”

I snorted. “Tom, I think you’re forgetting how bad my anxiety used to be. Do you really think I’d have dared to approach you just like that? Just to have a conversation? Even though I was pretty tempted….you exuded charm even from afar.”

Tom smiled down at me, his index finger tracing the outline of my face once again. “I’m just glad we met at that awards show, then. It’s hard to imagine how life would have been without you,” he softly said, making my heart swell with love for this man holding me.

“Pretty boring and sunshine-less?” I joked, smiling at his chuckle. “Because that’d be the case for me, if I hadn’t met you.”

“I love you, Ada,” he whispered, and before I can answer him, he pressed his lips against mine, silencing my words.

We stayed in the bed for a long time, cuddling and kissing, and at some point, he teased my nickname for him and I, in turn, teased him with the same nickname. But eventually, it was nearing noon, and both of us had plans for the afternoon. “You haven’t even showered since you got back. Go wash yourself, go!” I told him, now struggling to push him out of the bed.

“And here I was, thinking you found me hot after my exercise,” he pouted.

“I do, but not for long,” I playfully said, giggling when he pouted even more. “I find you hot every moment of the day, and you know that. Now go and get a shower!”

Laughing, Tom got off the bed, after pinching my nose playfully. But before he entered the bathroom, though, he paused and turned around. “You know, if your nickname for me is ‘Baby Face’, should I not come up with something for you, too? How about…Sleepyhead?”

I narrowed my eyes at him, and opened my mouth to retort, when his phone, now on our bed, began to ring. Peeking at it, I realised that his sister Emma was calling him. I quickly grabbed the phone before he did, and smirked.

“Are you sure you want to call me Sleepyhead? Because I just might let your nickname slip out of my mouth to Emma,” I threatened him, smirking as I slowly got off the bed, shaking the phone in my hand to let him know she was the one calling him now.

“Ada…no…” he warned me, holding his hand out, as if trying to appease me.

Still smirking at him, I swiped my thumb across the screen of his phone, and placed it against my ear. “Hello, Emma.”

I laughed and ran out of the room, as Tom began chasing after me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos/comments if you liked it ^_^


End file.
